


tell me your story and ill build your future

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, John Watson is a Saint, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock-centric, Stucky - Freeform, author cringes because crossovers don't usually go over well, author has minor regrets, can someone take john out of the closet, i'm marvel and sherlock trash, i've never written a crossover before but here i am and it's prob shit so i'm sorry, inspired by a gif set, johnlock au, no actual fighting or action scenes just a bunch of sappy bisexuals and one homosexual detective, now available in chinese - see notes, oops sherlock likes outing people, sometimes his filter is just broken, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me your story and I will build your future<br/>sift through fragments like specimens turned human<br/>give wings to secrets you've been shoving under your skin for too many years<br/>tell me your story and I will show you the chapters you skipped</p><p>(also known as: Sherlock Holmes deduces two super soldiers- the crossover that nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me your story and ill build your future

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [交给我你的故事，我将还你一个未来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210745) by [Pearlson613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613)



> gif set for reference and inspiration. idea credit belongs to sherlockspeare:  
> http://sherlockspeare.tumblr.com/post/139298466389/team-captain-america-so-if-you-could-undercover
> 
> now in chinese, translated by Pearlson613 http://archiveofourown.org/works/6210745

"Sherlock, you've got some visitors! I went ahead and sent them up," Mrs Hudson calls from the bottom of the stairs and retreats back to her own flat before giving Sherlock the chance to inform her that if it's not an 8 he's not interested.

Rain is coming down in sheets accompanied by claps of thunder, the flat is dimmer than usual and Sherlock is feeling antsy. They haven't had a decent case in three days and it's maddening. He wants something dangerous, something solid and intriguing - a closed door murder perhaps or a suspected murder-suicide (oh but it's always more than that) - anything other than your run of the mill landlord/tenant homicide or lovers quarrels that took an unexpected turn.

Boring.

A group of people filter through the door one by one and stiffly remain standing whereas most clients would eagerly take a chair and settle in. There are six of them in all and Sherlock is ready to dismiss them right off the bat.

They hold themselves like they have something to prove; as if they're in the middle of a war and are fully prepared to defend themselves in any way possible - trust issues in every one of them but there are two that stand out in particular.

Sherlock clasps his hands behind his back and steps into one of the men's space.

Male, six foot tall, muscular build, blond hair - genetic, blue eyes - paternal side, stubble - three days old/uses a straight razor, strong jawline, bisexual, isn't one to back down from a fight - bruises on his knuckles, back ramrod straight and chin tilted up - soldier.

He moves onto the man at his right next and notices how the man's hands clench immediately and isn't that fascinating? He appears to have a metallic prosthetic. Sherlock makes a mental note to return to that detail later.

Male, five foot eleven, disheveled hair indicating he doesn't care about his appearance, bisexual, stubble - three days old/shaves with an electric razor, expert marksman, sniper, trust issues, defensive, shoulders squared and stance mirroring the other mans but with more tension and teeth gritted - soldier with a very dark past including the backstory of how he came to acquire the metallic prosthetic of his left arm.

Sherlock does a quick scan of the others and rolls his eyes - too easy.

The two soldiers are what fascinates him - they remind him of John in how they hold themselves, in how they stand with one in front of the other as if they're protecting one another (John might not realize it but he shares this trait with them and it's endearing), in how their eyes give away what their words cannot.

He points a finger at the taller one - "Your mother is deceased, you grew up in a low income family, prone to violence and no brothers or sisters so you would've turned to a friend, the bruises on your knuckles indicate that you're prone to hand-to-hand combat but also rely on a weapon but not a typical one, no."

Sherlock circles around the man and notices how the other tenses up and curls a hand around a weapon that he hasn't even tried to hide.

He continues to deduce the blonde - "You have trust issues, relationship status is reluctantly single meaning there is someone you're either mourning or cannot have, guilt perhaps over a past event that you couldn't control, regret for your actions, you carry yourself in a confident manner indicating pride but you suffer from poor self esteem, you've survived a lot of personal trauma in your life and though it's more stable than it once was you are plagued with suicidal thoughts - you don't actively try to off yourself but tend to seek dangerous situations that could bring about your death and you frequently have nightmares. Did I miss anything?"

John groans and shifts in his chair - "Sherlock."

It's a warning that he has gone too far, is being insensitive.

Sherlock turns to him - "Not good?"

John glares but there is softness behind the walls that he keeps around himself - "A bit not good."

The taller man clenches his jaw angerly - "We came here to ask for your assistance."

He doesn't like being picked apart, guards himself closely but lately hes been slipping and Sherlock knows the cause. There is a chapter in his story that he has not shared, thinks Sherlock can't see - _someone._

John points a pen in Sherlock's direction as Sherlock places his hands together under his chin and faces the man. "No," John warns.

Sorry John, he thinks, this one is begging to be picked apart and what a fine specimen he makes. Sherlock would never admit it (he'd rather die in an agonizing slow and tortured manner) but soldiers in their starched uniforms and posture that demand respect makes him want to sit down and listen, admire.

There is a third man that Sherlock had analyzed who shifts from one foot to the other and crams both hands in his pockets as if to restrain himself - he too is a soldier with a heavy past. Heartbreak, regret, lives alone and goes to bed at ten p.m. every night, is grieving but the death is not recent (a lover then or spouse) and is laced with guilt, struggles with depression and anxiety, athletic (a runner), bisexual (not surprising), knows his way around a firearm, trust issues.

They are broken, all of them, in one way or another yet they stand united - forming a solid unit.

"Bisexual," Sherlock remarks - hand waving dismissively at the taller man.

The man's eyes widen and he gapes, momentarily speechless. At his back the other man steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder - the movement is possessive and tells Sherlock everything he needs to know (confirmation really, he'd already drawn this conclusion the minute they'd stepped through the door).

"Bisexual," he adds - jabbing a finger at the other man who doesn't react as strongly. If anything he grips his friends shoulder harder which causes the taller man to turn - he didn't know then.

Fascinating.

"Bucky?"

The shorter man removes his hand and exhales shakily - "Look, I planned on telling you. It's just...everything got in the way and the train, Peggy...," he trails off.

Peggy.

They both tense at the mention of her name.

An old flame - one of the chapters the blond had tried to conceal. 

Sherlock moves to stand beside of John who is watching the moment unfold, hand clutching a pen that he hasn't even bothered using. The two men standing before them are not unlike he and John - they've fought together, have been separated against their will, have stood silent in the shadows with their secrets and pining, have _loved._

He said he wasn't going to take on a lovers quarrel and here he was knee deep in someone else' romantic life.

The others stand around awkwardly for a moment before moving aside to give the two men their privacy - as much privacy as they could when standing in front of a consulting detective who could read their every movement.

"Its been over fifty years since Peggy, Buck. Did you think I was going to judge you?"

Bucky purses his lips and purposely avoids the other man's gaze - Steve. Sherlock heard the third soldier whispering his name to the other man (an archer) about how this was a terrible idea and  _they're not ready for this._ _oh and_ _by the way you owe me $20. told you he'd figure them out._

"You're one to speak...why didn't you tell me? Is that why your dates never panned out?"

Bucky hits a sore spot - Steve takes a step back. "Too far."

John grabs Sherlock's arm and tugs him down to whisper in his ear - "Should we put on the kettle or...something?"

As much as Sherlock would like to steal away to the kitchen with John (too many bodies in one space, exhausting) he's eager to see how this one will play out.

"Shhh," he hisses, straightening but extending a hand and placing it on top of the chair, near John's shoulder. It's a silent reminder that he's present and also it's easier to read John this way. He'd reacted to their sexuality being revealed by his breathing quickening and Sherlock knows that if he were to place his fingers along John's wrist he'd find his pulse accelerating.

John has his secrets but they're not as well hidden as he thinks they are. This is hitting too close to home for him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm confused, okay? I'm just as confused as you are," Bucky replies.

Confused doesn't even begin to cut it - there is an elephant in the room and has been between the two of them for what appears to be decades. They're what Irene could call a couple though they don't know it, they're in denial - two brave soldiers terrified of turning one another into enemies by unearthing buried secrets - a verifiable no man's land. Sherlock wonders if that's what he and John look like from the outside. He fell for John Watson from the first and some days it seems like the feeling is mutual but then John is off on another date again and Sherlock tags along because, no matter how hard his head tries to convince his heart that they're a doomed case, it won't listen.

He doesn't want them to end up like these two; both reaching for something out of their grasp and pretending that they're not.

"Can we talk about this later when we don't have an audience? I'd rather not share my life story," Bucky adds.

Sherlock scoffs and John jabs him lightly with the closed pen.

Sherlock isn't going down that easily. He didn't ask to be involved in this manner but he'll be damned if two people have to painfully step around the obvious like he has to.

He strides over to both of them and feigns boredom (though it _is_ getting tedious - this back and forth notion) - "Shared past, mutual attraction, repressed sexuality due to fear of the unknown and loss, trauma involving the two of you which has brought you here to me - death it seems. He's in love with you, you're in love with him now can all of you leave already?"

John sighs heavily and without Sherlock looking he can tell that he's shaking his head and there is an apology on the tip of his tongue.

Before he has the chance to voice it, the third soldier throws his hands up in the air - "It's about time, man. It's about time."

This earns him a piercing glare from Steve and Bucky. He shrugs and grins at his teammates.

"Are we finished here?," Sherlock questions.

They'd all gathered here for a different purpose altogether but Sherlock has had enough and he'd greatly love to steal away and hide out at Mrs. Hudson's to enjoy a cigarette. John is under the impression that he quit two months ago and he has but there are exceptions like when he's forced into emotional situations that reveal entirely too much.

Steve and Bucky stare at one another and it feels as if they're all interrupting a private moment; it's a relief when the man who Sherlock pegged as an archer speaks up.

"We need your help. I'm sure you've heard of a law that is being passed internationally that calls for those with...abilities...to be under surveillance or locked up. Unfortunately our friends stand on the opposite side of our own beliefs - we are not for this - and we're hoping you can give us a hand."

Sherlock has heard of it, yes, but only in passing.

John is silent - eyes glued to the couple as they embrace and hold onto one another as if they're the only thing that's keeping the other afloat.

Sherlock nudges him - palm against his shoulder once more - thumb brushing against the skin there and it has the intended effect. John startles and stares at him; licks his bottom lip and momentarily forgets that they're on a case and surrounded by clients.

They don't touch as often as Sherlock would like but he makes sure that it means something when he initiates it and John melts into it.

"Apologies, we're fully booked for the week," Sherlock clips - voice now all business, eyes still on John's.

John crinkles his forehead in confusion and Sherlock cocks his head to the side - _we're not taking this case on, absolutely not._

John huffs and breaks eye contact - the man who'd just spoken has an eyebrow raised but promptly tries to appear nonchalant when they turn to address him.

"Right. We're full to the brim," John confirms. 

The man purses his lips in irritation - "You can't make time for saving the world?"

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong man if you're under the impression that I'm capable of doing such a thing. My job is to analyze a crime scene and determine the manner of which the deceased was murdered whether it be a scorned lover with a chip on their shoulder, an employee bitter over being let go, siblings with underlying anger issues or the work of a deranged man who gets off on littering crime scenes with fairy tales - never mind that one, he's dead now. My point being - I work with the deceased. Unless your friends _are_ indeed recently deceased then, of course, I can be of assistance."

The man isn't the type to be taken aback by mentions of violence - most clients are but not this group. However, the mention of his friends dying seems to have struck a nerve.

"They're not dead nor do we intend for it to go that far."

Sherlock shrugs - "Then my work here is done."

A blonde woman in an expensive pants-suit (female, single, heterosexual, real hair color is brunette, prior government worker, attraction toward the soldier named Steve who has eyes for someone else, extensive experience with firearms, lives alone, has one long haired cat - orange and white, copes well under pressure, intelligent) steps forward and extends a hand.

"We appreciate your consideration, thank you," she says as she shakes Sherlock's hand.

She reminds Sherlock of Molly in a way - she's strong and intelligent, well educated in her field and diplomatic, has a vulnerable side as most people do but work comes first. 

John stands and shakes her hand next, smiles politely and apologizes.

"This is not really our field of expertise," he murmurs.

Sherlock bites back the urge to snipe at her that John Watson is taken but in order for that to be true Sherlock would have to actually make a move. She's the type of woman that John would go for - he's attracted to danger and sometimes that can be his undoing, can be Sherlock's undoing.

The two men - Steve and Bucky - are no longer in the room but (as Sherlock can see as he tugs back the curtain, having left John to exchange tedious small talk with the woman) they're walking close together along the sidewalk with the rain pouring down around them. Bucky has his head down and Steve has an arm around his waist as they make their way under the awning in front of Speedy's and disappear from view.

They're working through this then, there is hope for them yet if they can find the time in between fighting whatever law they're resisting and trying to simply stay alive.

And dammit Sherlock said he wasn't going to get involved...with a sigh he turns from the window just as the group begins to leave.

"I can help you," he states. 

John's face lights up in the way that it does when Sherlock shows the more human and vulnerable side of himself (terrifying as it were). They lock eyes for a moment before John smiles (and he likes to say _Sherlock_ is the one who reacts inappropriately during cases yet here he is grinning like a fool when these people are searching for help with a law that could cost them their lives, hmpt) and gestures for them to sit - "Please. Take a seat. Will...the others be joining us?"

The third soldier smirks and settles into the couch - "They've been holding out for over seventy years for this, probably should let them be."

Seventy years? Illogical.

He'd come back to that one later.

John stares at the man in confusion - "Okay...well. Lets press forward, shall we?"

Maybe someday John Watson will finally hit his breaking point and admit to the feelings that Sherlock knows he has (to the point of adamantly denying they exist and doing his best to hide them - hes never been a good liar) and they can solve _that_ case together.

For now there is work to be done.

John's happiness is out of place given the situation at hand when the departed couple re-enter the room with shoulders brushing and hands intertwined but it's nice seeing him blissfully happy for two men who are in love. 

The hand holding onto Steve's is the metal one that Sherlock wants to get his hands on, explore, deduce.

This case might be interesting after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such marvel and johnlock trash, I swear to god. if you didn't think this pathetic crossover was terrible then drop me a comment or kudos and thank you v. much for reading
> 
> (I didn't include tony's team because I'm lazy and I'd rather not write it than write it and it end up being crappy)


End file.
